CLUB S
by Bojack727
Summary: Yusuke is sent into the Makai to find the group responsible for an assassination attempt in Reikai. However, nothing is what it seems & he ends up as their prisoner & the plaything of the vicious female leader. Also features Hiei. MF,FF, lime, humiliation
1. Chapter 1: The Dossier

Warning: This story is going to be sort of a dark-fic and deal with a lot of adult issues. This version lacks most of the sexual material from the X-rated version on IncludesM/F, F/F, M/M,lime, non-consentual, bondage, S&M, torture and a few other themes. It's a dark fic, but it has a strong story behind it. I hope that you all will enjoy that I have in store for this story.

Note: If you found the original version of this, I re-wrote some of it, and will be doing more extensivere-writes and revisions in future chapters. There are a few things that I want to work in that I didn't get to in the earlier drafts of the story.

-Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho: CLUB-S**

Chapter One: The Dossier

**.o.o.o.**

The toddler emperor looked carefully at the paper her had been handed by his agent. The information on it was greatly troubling.

- - -  
_Forwarded from the Office of Spirit World Intelligence_

_Recipient: Lord Koenma_

_Exactly twenty-four hours ago, an assassination attempt was made on the life of one Shiotori Matsui. It is unclear if the act was done with the intention of disrupting his succession of the retiring Ortega Regalo. Investigations in all three worlds are currently underway._

_Matsui's safety is paramount in this matter. As there are no other suitable successors to the seat in the Spirit World Council, all possible actions must be taken to insure that he is not harmed._

_Immediate Investigation has yet to yield any valuable data in the mater, though all further finds will be immediately forwarded to your offices._

_After much consideration, all necessary clearance has been provided in this dossier to allow your operatives to carry out the case and solve it as quickly as possible. The safety of Matsui and the speedy resolution of the case will take priority. All involved agents will be granted top level clearance so as to circumvent standard procedure and act on their own discretion._

_-Daiou-Enma: Great Lord of Spirit World_

_-Ragen Higata: Chief Officer of Spirit World Intelligence_

_-Hariko Minagat: Head of Foreign Relations  
- - -_

"So this is it," Koenma thought. "They're so worried that they're willing to give us _License to Kill_, so to speak."

He then turned to his ever present Oni attendant. "Jeorge, have our people send out a general call to the members of the Reikai Tantai."

"Yes sir, Lord Koenma." The Ogre replied.

"One more thing," Koenma began, watching Jeorge stop. "We have precious little time for this case, so we will deploy only the agents that respond in the immediate future. The stragglers will just have to be dealt with as they come along."

"Of course, sir."

The ogre left and Koenma turned around in his chair and faced the wall that sat behind him.

Koenma sighed. In addition to the problems with the assassination attempt, there was also the fact that the agents were spread out on other missions at the moment. It would be some time before a proper team could be formed to investigate. Also, the four members of the Spirit Detectives had become distance from one another and it could be argued that their reliability was not what it used to be.

"If only this made more sense…" He though to himself.

(- End of Chapter One -)

**.o.o.o.**

More to come in the next chapter. Later,

-Bojack727


	2. Chapter 2: The Briefing

I was very flattered with the reaction that this story has received. I'm testing the waters with this one. I need to know how far I can go with it. The themes in it are going to get pretty dark, but I'm confident that I can keep it in the PG-13/R area.

I'm rating it as PG-13 because it stands a better chance of getting seen. And I wasn't really that keen on doing something that would be more like snuff or just plain sadistic. This is a complex story with a lot of things going on.

And I hope you enjoy this chapter. (I've re-written several scenes to give them a bit more breadth and scope. I hope that they are improvement on the original draft)

-Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

**CLUB-S**

Part 2: Briefing

Inside the large office, the prince ruler of Spirit world sat in the massively oversized armchair, behind a large desk, decorated by stacks of paper and an intercom.

Across from him sat a young man with dark brown eyes and slicked back black hair. He was wearing a pair of old jeans and a red jacket over a white shirt. His sneakers were scuffed up from what appeared to be a lot of running.

"So what's the problem now, Toddler?" Yusuke asked the ruler in a brisk tone. He sat back in his chair, slouching impolitely and feigning a cool aloofness that he had mastered years ago.

Koenma sighed, but chose to forgo his usual retort in the hopes of expediting the conversation. "A matter of great importance and delicacy." He replied. "There are more levels of government in Spirit World then myself." He explained.

"The regular functions- such as organization and social structure- is maintained by a council of elders. You could compare it somewhat to your government's paliment."

"Social studies were never a strong point for me, but go on." Yusuke replied, half interested by this bit of information that- until now- he had never been told of.

"My father picked the first council, and from then on, each member would choose his successor." Koenma explained. "And now, one of the long-time members is preparing to retire and will soon be replaced with a new member."

"The fluidity and smoothness of the transition is imperative, and the issue is even more delicate as there is only one viable successor for him- Shiotori Matsui." He finished.

"What's this all leading up to?" Yusuke asked impatiently, though he had now straitened himself out and was listening more attentively to the ruler's words. Over the years, Koenma had learned to read the boy's body language and hew could tell that he had his attention.

"I'm getting to that." Koenma replied brusquely. "The problem is that someone tried to kill him yesterday!" He explained, noting that he now had Yusuke's full attention. "We suspect that a terrorist organization known only as the Red Claw' was behind it." He finished.

"How do you know the name of these people?" Yusuke asked.

"I suspect that they are reactionaries, so it is most likely that they made it very clear throughout the demon world that they did it- they probably wanted the information to leak."

Koenma sighed and then continued. "I'm authorizing you top-level clearance to wrap this case up. In other words- you will be acting on your own discretion. . . above the restraints of any recognized law."

Yusuke was silent for a moment as he took the last statement in. "Then you're telling me that I won't get in trouble no matter what I do, as long as I solve this case?" He asked seriously.

The prince nodded. "There are no other candidates to fill the position- only Matsui is capable of filling all the requirements." He replied with a grave look on his face. "If he dies, then we'll be dealing with potential anarchy.

Yusuke made a surprisingly earnest expression at the remark. "That serious, eh?" He spoke. "What about the others?" He then asked.

Koenma shook his head; he had expected that this would come up eventually in the conversation. "They are currently involved in other matters and will be delayed for a while- so you will be working this solo, except for a special agent that will arrive tomorrow."

Yusuke frowned. "I don't like working with people I don't know." He replied. "I won't have time to break him in." He added.

"Too bad, he is specially trained for such missions as this- his skills at intelligence and espionage are necessary." Koenma replied. "One more thing," He added, sliding a tape across his desk.

"What's this?" Yusuke asked as held up the cassette.

"Footage of the assassination, I recommend you check it out- perhaps it will help you better understand the case and even understand who we are dealing with." The Spirit World ruler finished.

Yusuke slipped the tape into his jacket. "Alright, I'll get started on this tonight." He replied.

The young ruler spun his chair so that it faced away from him. "Good luck." Koenma spoke as the teen left the room.

**End of Chapter Two**

**.o.o.o.**

I realise that these first two chapters have only taken place in a one spot. Koenma's office must be becoming rather dull by now. But don't worry, things will pick up in the next chapter.

-Bojack727


	3. Chapter 3: The New Partner

**CLUB-S**

**Part 3: The New Partner**

**.o.o.o.**

The scene was a bitter moment for him; he had naively thought that they would always be together. He expected that she would always wait for him, never realizing that one day, she wouldn't be there. . .

_"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I just can't keep going through with this." Keiko shook her head sadly as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I love you, but I won't compete with your work in Spirit World." She added darkly._

_Yusuke shook his head. "But why after all that we've been through?" He implored. "I thought that we were going to spend our lives together- I always felt in my heart that this was right." He implored, his hands trembling._

_Her eyes watered slightly and she looked away from him. She wiped her eyes and then looked back at him. "It was fun for a while, but I'm tired of being in danger."_

_She tensed slightly. "I can't take this, I'm tired of the uncertainty, the danger, and everything else that comes with this life of yours- It may sound selfish, but I can't handle this life, even for you."_

_"So then, it's over?" He asked simply._

_She nodded. "I'll always have a place for you in my heart, but I know that this life of your is more important then 'us'- I don't want to find myself one day making you choose, so the only thing I can do is to leave."_

- - -

_The day was gloomy and gray, mockingly dark and unimpressive. This was the kind of day you never wanted to happen, yet three people were sitting in a picturesque cafe on a semi-empty street while the sky threatened to rain._

_Yusuke sat in the café with Kuwabara and Botan. His schoolmate and the grim reaper (respectively) were very sympathetic about his recent break-up with his long time girlfriend. Though, both had seemed surprised that he had gotten over it after just a few weeks._

_Yusuke looked up at the sky, beyond the candy cane striped parasol that covered the table. "It was for the best." Yusuke commented. "She needs a normal guy."_

_Kuwabara nodded and Botan smiled._

- - -

Yusuke sighed, recalling the memories. He then pushed the tape into the player. 'It was for the best. . .'

The footage rolled on the screen, glowing faintly in the darkened room. Nothing much occurred at first, just scenes of Matsui giving some kind of speech about something to a crowd.

Then, a shot was fired and panic broke out. Matsui's calm demeanor broke down and everyone at the assembly seemed to go nuts.

He crossed his arms as the scene unfolded before him. "Hmm," Yusuke breathed as he considered the images. "Why would they shoot him?" He asked himself. "Who in the three worlds would use a gun instead of spirit energy?" He added, out loud, looking at his hand.

**.o.o.o.**

Koenma frowned as he continued conversing with the figure on the screen. The dull light illuminated him slightly.

"Lord Koenma," Began a nervous voice. "I am worried for my own safety. I hope that you have taken measures to deal with the threat?"

The toddler emperor nodded silently. "Yes, Matsui," he affirmed. "Spirit Detective Yusuke Urimeshi has already been assigned to the case, as well as a special operative."

Matsui considered this for a moment. "You mean the child' who defeated Saint Beasts and Ototo Toguro?" Matsui asked expectantly.

"Yes, the same." Koenma replied, hoping to put he conversation to an end, as he had grown tired of reassuring Matsui that he was indeed safe.

"Thank you, my lord."

Koenma nodded kindly. "Now, leave the case to me; you must focus on the matters of your ascension to the council." He pointed out.

Matsui nodded his head in acceptance. "Yes, of course Lord Koenma."

**.o.o.o.**

He held out his arms while the artifacts appeared to somehow scan him. "Is this really necessary?" The figure asked wearily to the guard.

The Ogre frowned. "Sorry, Mr. Toshiro, but security is tight right now." He replied. "The shooting has a lot of high-ups worried."

He nodded in reply. "I thought as much." Toshiro remarked. He then smoothed out his white jacket and left proceeded into the palace after the Ogre gave him the go-ahead.

**.o.o.o.**

Yusuke walked into Koenma's office, noting the new figure standing by the desk.

"Have we met?" Yusuke asked dully.

He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, and had wavy brown hair and dark eyes and was light skinned. He was dressed in a white suit- sporting a Mandarin-style collar that was buttoned all the way up.

"My name is Toshiro Imamura, from Spirit World Special Investigations; it's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke as he shook the teen's hand.

"Yusuke Urameshi." He replied, smiling slightly at the Otherworlder's enthusiasm. "Same here."

**.o.o.o.**

The door to the darkened room opened and a man in black clothes entered. He spotted the pair of shapely legs- belonging to a lithe figure, the face covered by shadows.

He walked over to where she sat- a low, velvet-covered lounge chair. "I'll take the phone, Walter." Spoke a decidedly feminine- but dark- voice.

She accepted the phone. "Yes, I heard about the complications, don't worry it was more a warning to the Spirit World." She spoke in a husky tone.

A few moments of silence passed as the she listened to the individual on the other line.

"Now they will know we are out there, and Matsui will know that revenge will find him." She paused. "I'll give you further instructions soon." She clicked it off and handed it back to Walter.

**(- End of Part Three -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Here is part three of the story, I know I'm holding back on the darker bits, but I want to take my time with this one. You'll see. Thank you for checking this out.

-Bojack727


	4. Chapter 4: Research

**CLUB-S**

**Part 4: Research**

**.o.o.o.**

Yusuke had rummaged through the files on Matsui, reasoning that if he knew more about him then he might know more about his enemies. After- a man's enemies speaks a lot about who they are…

The only problem was that this guy was the poster child for the model life. He was charming, outgoing, and might be the apparition who could finally form a bridge between the Reikai and the Makai. So then, who'd want to kill him? That was the burning question that circulated through the young human-demon's mind.

- - -

As for the personal data:

_Matsui was born in 1895 and had first become aware of the spirits around him shortly after the turn of the century as a small child._

_By the turn of the century, he had formalized a grasp of the paranormal and later became involved in spirit work. He eventual served as the partner of a previous spirit detective from 1912 to 1919. He, along with the spirit detective and an unnamed third person worked on investigating countless cases._

_After seven years, he retired from the work. However, he was forced to come out of retirement and took over as official spirit detective when his former partner was killed in 1925, though he only held the role for 3 years as he trained a successor who replaced him in 1928._

_In t the age of 37, he traveled to the Makai and wasn't heard of for some time, he returned 10 years later and it seemed that the violence around the border between the worlds had greatly reduced._

_He received honors from the Reikai High council with a promise of one day working along side them._

_He returned to the Earth in 1942 and acted as the mentor to the current spirit detective and the one after him, retiring from the role entirely in 1956_

_He passes away from a heart attack in 1967 and took a new form in the Spirit world._

- - -

"Wow," Yusuke remarked to himself. "Someone kept busy." He then turned around and set the file down. "But who was the mysterious third man?" He thought out loud. It bothered him that there was a blank spot in the records, but that matter could wait till later.

Yusuke walked outside and spotted Toshiro at the far end of the grand hall, speaking to someone on some kind of communicator.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" Yusuke asked in a friendly tone.

Toshiro turned around and smiled. "Oh, I was just checking up on a few contacts of mine- I may be able to find someone who is connected to the Red Claw'."

Yusuke smiled at the new development. "That's good; I can't wait to meet him." For him, the investigation seemed to have stalled for the moment.

A man then walked up to where they stood. "Gentlemen," he began. "I assume that you are the agents working on this unfortunate case?"

"Yes sir." Yusuke replied in an uncharacteristically cordial tone. Something about this man made him want to respect him. It was almost like the air around him was made more pleasant by his presence.

"I am St. John Halcon." He announced. The man had fair skin and long dark curly hair that hung down around his face. "I hope that you are able to resolve this matter soon."

"So do we." Toshiro replied politely.

"Well then, I won't keep you waiting any longer, good luck." He spoke and then left.

**.o.o.o.**

The two of them stood before what could best be called a prison. It was a place where spirits who were beyond conventional help were placed.

"What kind of punishment is this, anyway?" Yusuke asked. "How does a low-rank demon end up a lifer in a Spirit World prison?" He asked as they descended a flight of stairs into the lower levels of the complex.

Toshiro nodded. "He was captured a few years back smuggling weapons into the Makai." He explained. "He refused to give up the names of his conspirators so he was put in this place to see if he'd change his mind after a few decades of isolation." He added as they passed through a large doorway.

"How long has he been down here?" Yusuke asked.

Toshiro shook his head. "Just over seven years- he continues to refuse to give up the informartion."

"And you're just letting him stay down here?" Yusuke asked, somewhat surprised.

Toshiro regarded him. "It may surprise you, but the Spirit World makes provisions against cruel and unusual punishment against criminals, and demons are not outside of this protection."

"King Enma values basic human- eh 'apparition' rights?" Yusuke asked, slightly taken back.

"Yes, the 3rd Summit Declarations provided for the basic humane treatment of our enemies." Toshiro paused. "It's much the same as the Geneva Convention on the Human World."

"No torture then." Yusuke remarked and then frowned. "Well, If he's a demon, then he'd always place loyalty and honor over his own wellbeing."

Toshiro laughed oddly. "That's all well and good, but as you'll see- his loyalty has earned him nothing but abandonment by his fellows and endless imprisonment."

They now entered the lower levels and made their way down a darkened corridor.

"Than why not take his own life?" Yusuke asked

"Because I plan on living to see that day that –thing- you call a hero be destroyed!"

Both men stopped and looked into the dark cell and eventually spotted the stooped figure in the shadows. He was gawky and dark green-skinned with long white hair that hung down his shoulders and back.

"Bolen?" Toshiro began. "We need to talk."

**.o.o.o.**

A woman sat in a chair on a raised stage, watching the inhabitants on the lower level of the chamber. A thin red curtain obscured her from the view of the others.

She raised a gloved hand inhaled the smoke from the cigarette through the long narrow holder in he hand. "Beruka! Come to me at once!" She exclaimed.

A woman entered the covered stage and approached her from the side. "Yes, my Mistress?" The woman was dressed in a tight black strapless dress with a slit that ran all the way up to the top of her right thigh. She was also wearing a pair of dark-red round sunglasses on her head and a black feather boa around her neck.

The other woman looked up at her, puffing out a stream of smoke. "Tell me, my deer sweet Beruka, do you have faith?" She asked coolly. Her face concealed by the protruding brim of her black military-style cap.

"Faith?" she repeated nervously.

The mistress smiled at her demeanor. "Do you have faith in divine retribution?" She asked at length.

"I'm not sure Mistress." Beruka replied nervously.

"You should, I do." The other woman replied. "I plan on making my own form of divine retribution." She replied suddenly as she stood up.

Beruka looked at the other woman. She was tall with long shapely legs contained in tight black thigh-high zip-up leather boots, complete with stiletto heels. Her narrow waist and ample bosom was barely held in place by a matching tight leather corset. Her arms were covered with long black leather gloves that came mid-way up her fore-arms.

"In the mean time, see to it that the guests in the lounge are quite content with their distractions." She instructed her. "I shall attend to the next client in the cells personally."

"Yes, Mistress." Beruka replied, bowing slightly before her.

The Mistress pulled a lever and a compartment opened up. She removed a long thick whip and a small box. "I imagine the Duke of the West Tower will be expecting nothing less then the finest and most exquisite agony."

**.o.o.o.**

In the area called the "lounge", countless customers sat and lay around, smoking and inhaling the toxins from the countless chemical-laden hookahs that were scattered around for use by the patrons

A short figure tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "The rumors were true, all of them." He remarked. He then placed the tube into his mouth and inhaled the smoke again. "So, she's here after all." He added with a devious smile

He smiled idly as she glanced over at another demon nearby him. The male demon was in a rather suitable daze with a busty female sitting in his lap. The man smiled back at him.

Hiei returned the smile unassumingly. He sat and watched as the female straddled the male's waist and looked into his eyes. She pulled back the side of her undone gown and kissed him roughly on the lips.

An almost voyeuristic smile passed over the face of the smaller, dark-haired demon whose face was eerily highlighted by shadows.

Hiei had been to this place a few times before when he heard rumors of unusual activities going on. He also was interested in meeting the woman called "The Mistress". But it seemed that she was 'occupied' at the moment. He sighed as he watched the other people in the lounge either getting high of the toxins or having sex.

The lounge was like something out 19th century earth. Hiei recalled something- an Opium Parlor! He smiled to himself. A place like this could give a healthy young male like him ideas!

This was the kind of place you came to find just about anything. "Perhaps, Mukuro might accompany me next time." He thought as the image of the taller female passed through his thoughts.

Twisted as he was, he grinned at the idea of his Lady Lord dressed up in some skimpy outfit with a whip. Still, it suited her in a way. Mukuro liked to be in control of things.

Silently, he resolved to show her just how loyal he was to her…

**(- End of Chapter 4 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

And now we finally get a proper look at the den of the enemy. I liked the idea of this chapter a lot, and after a few re-writes, it came pretty well. The villains are starting to flesh out as well.

As for Hiei- well, he just sort of worked his way into the story. I needed to change things around a bit. Yusuke was carrying a lot on his own, but it was important to bring back another familiar face.

I can only imagine the kind of things that must go on behind the scenes in the demon world. Hiei and Mukuro was really have this whole Marquis DeSaide thing going on!

Later,

-Bojack727


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**YU YU HAKUSHO: CLUB-S**

**Part 5: The Plan**

**.o.o.o.**

Koenma sat comfortable in his massive chair, dwelling over the recent events as he sat in his office, amidst near unbearable silence. "Kuwabara and Kurama are still busy with their current case, so they can't be of any help to us in the immediate future." He remarked to no one.

"And Hiei would certainly refuse to assist us in the mission." He then added. "So it seems that Yusuke will in fact be going solo." He finished. He reached over and pressed a button on his desk.

"Bring Yusuke in here; I want to talk with him before he leaves." He said through the intercom.

"Yes sir, I'll find him and get him as soon as possible." Came the reply of some ogre on the other end.

"Yes, you do that." Koenma answered and sat back in his chair idly.

**.o.o.o.**

Hanado sat back in his desk in the large room. The man reached over and pulled one of his drawers open and pulled out a small crystal and set is down before him. He watched as it began to glow. "I am here, can you here me?"

"Yes, excellent." Came a voice seemingly from nowhere.

"Tell me, what is the status of the specimens?" Hanado asked it.

"They will be arriving soon enough." The voice replied. "Have your labs prepared for them, as the distillation process must begin immediately."

"Yes of course." He replied. "Production of Eden' will go on as planned- if the specimens arrive."

"They will." The voice replied simply and the glow went away.

**.o.o.o.**

"I hope you know that I do not condone this course of action, but under the circumstances, my objections are irrelevant." Koenma explained to the young man. "You're doing this of your own free will, so you must be prepared to accept any negative repercussions."

Yusuke nodded. "I've been there before, and they know me well enough to not give me any trouble." Yusuke replied. "I just plan to go around and look for clues." He added. "If I find any leads, I'll send you the information."

Koenma nodded in acceptance. He'd learned a long time ago that you just couldn't talk Yusuke out of something when he set his mind on it. "Very well then," he replied. "You may go as soon as you are ready."

Yusuke nodded in response, but then paused. "What about the others?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, they are still occupied with their current case, but it shouldn't take them much longer." The young prince replied. "So you'll be on your for the meantime, until I can send them in to help you."

"I understand." Yusuke replied and began to leave.

"Yusuke…"

He turned around and looked at the toddler. "Yeah?"

"Good luck."

Yusuke smiled and left the room.

**.o.o.o.**

Yusuke stopped when he heard someone behind him. "Toshiro." He began, recognizing the odd aura he gave off.

The Spirit stopped. "Yes?"

Yusuke turned around. "I want you to remain here for the mean time and try and gather more information on the case, even try and find out some on that unnamed man in the files if you can."

"Alright." Toshiro replied seriously. "I'll join you when I can, hopefully with more information on this case."

Toshiro watched as Yusuke nodded at him and then walked away, till he could no longer be seen.

"Excuse me, Toshiro-San?" Came a voice from behind him.

He turned to spot another ogre; this one was an orange color with white hair. "What?"

"The files you requested are ready."

"Thank you." Toshiro replied and followed the ogre out of the hallway.

**.o.o.o.**

Hiei entered the chamber, the one he now shared with Mukuro. It was a nice little secret they enjoyed. Outwardly, they acted aloof and detached; but in private, they could enjoy themselves.

He tossed his cloak aside and ventured further into the ornate room. The walls were decorated with oak panels and tapestries. There was also a high ceiling with a glowing chandelier above them.

A large canopy bead with black silk curtains was situated in the middle of the room. Elsewhere were other things, like a large grandfather clock in one corner and a marble statue that Hiei had commissioned a few years back. It was sculpted to resemble Mukuro as she should look and as how HE saw her- no scars or prosthetics, its nude figure was perfect.

There was a white marble bathing pool in another corner. Mukuro lounged in it calmly, the steamy water stopping just beneath her breasts. She had had spells cast on her cybernetic parts to keep them from being damaged by such things.

Hiei stopped at the edge of the pool. "My Lady?"

She smiled softly, the gentleness was something she'd only do in his presence and his alone- only he was trusted with seeing her as she was. "Care to join me?"

Hiei smiled in return, and quickly undressed and slipped into the warm waters. Ripples ran across the surface as his form joined her effortlessly. There was no splashing though; he was so quick and fluid in his movements that it couldn't happen.

"I seem to recall that you went to investigate that club, do you have any news for me?"

Hiei smiled. "It's a nice little place, but I can't be sure if it ties in with the recent disappearances in the lower classes." He began. "I do believe that the Red Claw are there, though."

She smiled and looked over at him. "Good, we may just have to pay it a little visit." She remarked and leaned forward. She crept through the water towards him, like a shark. Her advancing figure was complimented by the fact that she was leaning forward. Hiei could feel his body reacting to hers...

He could smell wine her breath, and taste it too when she pressed herself against him and kissed him roughly. He also smelled another pleasant scent on her body as well, and slid his hands down her sides to rest on her hips.

She pulled her lips back from his. "I hope that you're not too tired from your duties." She remarked, her left eye was half-lidded and her cheek was flushed an attractive red color.

Hiei smiled. "I'm never too tired for you." He replied, pressing himself against her as she straddled him.

**.o.o.o.**

Matsui looked up as the door to his office opened. He suddenly stood up when he saw Koenma enter the room, now in his adult form.

"My Lord." He spoke with a bow.

"Please, no need to be so formal." Koenma replied modestly. "I have news though, and I think you may find it enteresting."

"Sir?"

"Yusuke Urimeshi is now in the Demon World." Koenma informed him.

Matsui was taken back by this. "What, he's there, in that place- that Barbarian Paradise?" He asked in disbelief.

Koenma smiled. "Matsui, it may surprise you to know, but that 'Barbarian Paradise'- as you put it- is his homeland." He explained. "Yusuke has a very ancient lineage there- descended from the late Lord Raizen, so he a better grasp of this that you might think."

Matsui looked off to the side for a moment. "Yes, I see what you mean." He rubbed his chin and sat back down. "Is there anything else, sir?" He asked.

"No, but I may return later with more news." Koenma replied and left.

Matsui turned his chair around and looked away. "Into that place." He thought. "How long ago was it that I was there?" He wondered. "A Gerden of Evil. . .or a Garden of 'Eden'?"

**(- End of Chapter 5 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

This chapter is more of a bridge for the next one. It's probably the last chapter to focus mainly on Spirit World. The attention will be moving into the Demon World in the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed this, and I promise things will be picking up soon.

-Bojack727


	6. Chapter 6: Undercover

**YU YU HAKUSHO: CLUB-S**

**Part 6: Undercover**

**.o.o.o.**

The Mistress looked at the darkened figure on the screen before her. "Yes, what is it that you needed to tell me so urgently?" She asked in a mildly irritated tone.

"My Lady, an agent from Spirit World will be arriving in your realm soon."

She smiled. "And what is the status of the council?" She asked, flexing the length of a powerful whip as she spoke.

"I'm not yet certain on the exact details, but it seems that Matsui may use the unrest as a way of expediting his appointment to the council." He replied. "Should we do something?"

"No, not for the moment, allow them to think that they are safe." The Mistress answered after a moment. "It is much more affective to strike when they least expect it."

"Do you have any further instructions, My Lady?"

"Just keep me informed of further developments in this ordeal." Came the calm answer.

"Yes, My Lady."

She watched the screen turn dark and turned around in her chair and smiled. "Matsui, you will pay for what you have done to us, you insipid monster!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist against the nearby table.

She looked up and smiled. Thick dark red hair came out from under her military-style cap and her right eye was covered by an eye-patch. She took out a cigarette- in a long narrow black holder and placed it between her pink lips. She lit the end and inhaled the smoke through the holder. The dim glow of the embers reflected off her red eye.

**.o.o.o.**

Yusuke felt it important to maintain a low profile in the demon world. While he was in fact part demon himself, it would be hard to guess this from his outward appearance. Still, the demonic aura he gave off seemed to keep people from giving him too much regard as he passed by.

The agents of the spirit world had let him into the dark world and he had dropped him into the less troubled areas- as these were good for meeting people and finding out information.

He happened upon a small town of demons and decided to check things out. He was dressed in his casual clothes and a jacket, while carrying a back pack with him.

"A Tavern…" He gathered from the strange writing on the sign that hung over the door. He pushed open the door and let himself in and silently took a seat at the bar.

The demon started to say something to him, but thought better of it when he felt the strange dark power coming from the youth. "What do you want?" He asked dryly.

Yusuke smiled. _"Information."_

**.o.o.o.**

Koenma read through the memo that had been given to him. A few moments ago, the note had arrived- from Botan- detailing the situation with the mission involving the remaining spirit detectives.

"I hope they finish up soon. Yusuke's going to need all the help he can get." Koenma thought as he sunk further into his seat. Taking in the dismal atmosphere around him.

**.o.o.o.**

"Information can be a dangerous thing kid', especially in the wrong hands." The bartender replied.

Yusuke noted the cloak and horn on him and smiled. "I'm looking for information on the '**Red Claw'**, do you know anything?"

The demon stopped cleaning the class and looked him straight in the eye. "You must have a death wish; no one even speaks their name around here without fear of death." He explained gravely. "Now I'll give you some information you _can _use- go home and never think about them again, or you might live to regret it."

"That bad, huh?" Yusuke asked casually, resting his elbows on the counter.

"Stupid, they're a blood-thirsty cult of sadist and killers- the very worst and vile things you'll ever see!" He explained. "Only two kinds of people go to their keep, the evil kind that want to and the unfortunate kind that are taken there and either are never seen again or come back dead- or worse."

Sadistic images passed through Yusuke's mind at the words. "They sound charming." He remarked sardonically with a grin. "But I have no choice- thanks anyway." With that, he got up and left the tavern.

"Stupid kid." The bartender remarked.

**.o.o.o.**

A tall demon wearing a large black hat and cloak- lined with bones and fangs- watched Yusuke exit the tavern. He pulled the scarf away from his mouth and held up a communicator. "This is Jekt," he began. "The Agent's here alright, inform the leader of this right away."

**.o.o.o.**

The Mistress walked into the dimly lit chamber and spotted another female demon sitting in a chair and drawing something on a pad with a charcoal stick.

"Varina," She spoke in a tone that was like silk compared it her usual voice. "It's me, Belaria , are you well?" She asked, slowly walking over to her in small measured steps.

The female closed the pad and set it down, looking at her. He mouth made no move to open. She simply sat there, wordlessly regarding the other female.

The Mistress walked over to her and looked down at her, smiling. She caressed her cheek as she looked at her. The Mistress smiled genuinely at her.

The other demon wore a similar leather corset and stockings. However, she had a mask on that covered her eyes and the left side of her face. It was intricately fastened together with clasps and buttons. Her left eye was covered up while the left- a soft violet color looked up at her through a opening in the mask. Her strawberry blond hair hung down in the back of the mask and in an opening in the front over the left side of her face- the locks tinted a darker reddish color.

"Varina?" She asked, holding out her hand. The other demon took it. The Mistress embraced her tightly. "I love you, more than anything- do you know that?" She remarked. "I'll do anything for you to make you better, to fix what they did to you." She added.

Varina gave her a strange look, as ifshe somehow wanted to say something but could not find the words within her, as was probably the case. Many probably were forgetting what she sounded like. But Belaria would never forget, nor would she forget about Matsui.

She pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Perhaps when we have our revenge, things will be made right." She added. "You're big sister will see to it."

**.o.o.o.**

Matsui turned in his chair. He was quite pleased with the way the crowd received his speech, he felt strongly that things were now turning in his favor.

"Soon, this rebel scum will be put in their place- Toshiro and Yusuke will see to it." He thought to himself.

He then turned around and smiled. "And we shall all feel a good deal better."

**.o.o.o.**

"Excellent, he suspects nothing- the fool!"

The chair turned around and the Mistress smiled. "Now, at last we shall have one of their own in our grasp!"

The door to the room slid open and Beruka entered the chamber. "Mistress, I was asked to inform you that Guillotine' will be arriving."

"Wonderful!" She replied. "It just gets better." She added. "And soon we will be ready to make our next move."

**(- End of Chapter 6 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, that was more of a bridging chapter, as well as more character centered one. I hope you found it interesting. The next chapter will give a better look at the badguys in the story. However, it's never that simple, as Yusuke is about to learn...

See you guys later.

-Bojack727


	7. Chapter 7: A Game of Traps

Author's Note(s): Well, much to my surprise, this story has turned out to be one of the most complex stories I've ever done. The shear number of sub-plots and the complexity of the characters is insane.

I'd also like to address the fact that the story hasn't really lived up to the promise of a dark, fetishistic tale. Well, that will soon change! Things are quickly going to get moving, and I'm very enthusiastic about the potential of this fanfic.

-Bojack727

**YU YU HAKUSHO: CLUB-S**

**Part 7: A Game of Traps**

**.o.o.o.**

Yusuke knew that he'd have to dig much deeper and longer to find the information that he was looking for. The Makai was a complex and mysterious land of deceit of treachery. The task before him was admittedly daunting, but he knew the stakes were high.

The most crucial aspect of his mission was the unusualness of it. In the past, he'd been on countless missions. However, they always remained in the somewhat degrading category of grunt work. He'd been sent to- for lack of a better word- _assassinate_ the Saint Beasts. He'd helped rescue a damsel in distress, and he'd been blackmailed into fighting in a tournament. But these always came down to brute force.

This time, he was working against an enemy that was faceless and nameless. They were vague, and yet powerful enough to inspire fear simply by word of mouth. These were the kind of people you didn't want to mess with, and that was just what he was doing!

He swore inwardly at the sheer stupidity of his venture, and yet still understood that he wasn't just out on another mission- this was a job that would either solidify the future of Spirit World, or cast the whole damn place into anarchy!

Who were the "Red Claw" and what were they capable of? And more importantly, why?

Somewhere behind him, a pebble rolled down a slight incline. . .

Yusuke turned around and looked around, trying to spot something around him. He then noticed someone slouched down on the ground, his head resting on his knees, along with his arms. He was dressed in black and had a large hat on.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked coolly.

"Silly little Human kid goes and sticks his head where it doesn't belong." The stranger remarked and lifted his face to up to look at him. His eyes met with the human's. "You stick your head out too long and someone's gonna…" he paused, his words drifting away.

Yusuke stepped back and narrowed his eyes.

"SOMEONE'S GONNA CUT IT OFF!" He slurred madly.

"What the fuck?" Yusuke exclaimed. He turned around came face to face with another demon. This one was hanging upside down from a tree branch. She was holding onto a thin thread with her hands and feet as she hung upside down.

She was wearing a tight black one-piece leather bathing suite and her arms and legs were covered in black and white candy striped stockings. One of the more notable aspects of her costume was the large slit down the front, showing off her formidable cleavage. Her face- and skin- was a pale blue color and her long black hair was marked with streaks of white in it. The sun reflected dully off her posh black lipstick.

Her blood-red eyes met his. "The fly just flew into the web." She remarked, her smile revealing rows of sharp teeth.

Yusuke flinched. "Listen babe," he began. "I don't know who you guys are, but you can take you're act elsewhere because I'm busy."

"The only thing you're gonna be busy with is getting the living hell beat out of you, love." She blurted back at him.

Yusuke felt something stab him in the shoulder. He then realized that she had thrust out her leg and stuck him in the shoulder with sharp pin that she had been holding with her foot.

He fell onto his knees, gripping the puncture wound. "Shit!" He swore as his vision blurred. He then looked up as the other demon walked up behind him.

"The sting of the Black Widow." She spoke as he fell to the ground.

The male demon looked down at him and then raised his hand.

The female watched happily as Jekt struck the human across the back of the skull and then as he fell down, face first, into the dirt.

Jekt looked down at him and smiled. "We have to be sure it's him, Ishtara."

She descended onto the ground, landing on her feat and then looked up at him. She smiled. "I'll make sure," She remarked and kneeled down.

She looked at his still form and turned him over. She leaned in got almost nose to nose with him. "They say this guy is part demon- he smells like it." She then tilted his head and ran her tongue along his neck. "Oh, and he tastes like a demon."

She then reached down and grabbed his crotch. "Yes, he's part demon, alright." She added deviously.

Jekt kneeled down beside and smiled. He lifted up the brim of his hat. "I think the boss is really gonna have some fun with this one."

**.o.o.o.**

"I'm glad you three could make it on such short notice." Koenma remarked to the three individuals standing before him in his large office.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan- the unofficial 'fifth member'- nodded in reply.

"So, Urameshi went back into the demon world to follow up a lead?" The tall human asked suddenly.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, but we haven't heard from him since."

"How long has he been in the Makai?" Kurama asked in his usual impassive tone.

"Almost a week." Koenma replied. "And you three will be joining him soon."

"Oh my, you mean me as well?" Botan asked cutely.

"The nature of this mission makes it a very delicate one, and I feel that Kuwabara and Kurama have the strength to be able to defend themselves if necessary- though I feel it would be best to keep a low profile."

"And how do I fit into all of this?" Botan asked.

The small ruler smiled. "Well, I need someone reliable to send information back my way. And it wouldn't be hard to convince anyone that you're their propperty- like window dressing." Koenma replied, only to find himself staring eye-to-eye with a grim looking fairy girl.

"I mean, because they'll need your expertise and skills in this mission." Koenma offered.

Botan stepped back and straightened out her collar. "I thought that was what you meant." She added, regaining her composure.

Kuwabara and Kurama felt beads of sweat form at their side as they watched the scary display before them. Koenma wiped the sweat from his head.

**.o.o.o.**

Matsui stood by the window silently, staring out into the ethereal sky-scape of the spirit world. He didn't even budge as the door opened slightly.

"Toshiro, I'm glad you're here."

The Apparition stopped and nodded. "Sir?" He asked, noticing that the room was rather dark, and Matsui seemed to be standing in a shadow.

"I think it's time we began to take care of all of these loose ends. I expect that you know what to do?" He asked.

Toshiro nodded. "Of course, my lord, nothing must get in the way of your ascension- the fate of all our lives rests on it."

And with that, he left, leaving Matsui by himself, once more. He sat down and looked away. "If only you knew…"

He picked up a glass of whine and held it up to the light and smiled.

**.o.o.o.**

The Mistress smiled as she lowered the cup of wine and looked across the room as the door creaked open. "Yes?" She asked in a sultry tone.

Jeckt and Ishtara walked into the room and stopped, standing perfectly still before her seated form. Jekt removed his hat and bowed before her in a flourish, as Ishtara bowed more modestly.

"My incomparable Lady, we bring good news." Jekt announced dramatically.

The Mistress stood up and met their looks. "I imagine you do, my old friends."

Jekt smiled. "The interloper was easily captured- having walked into our most insidious trap." He explained. "We have brought him here to you, for your pleasure." He informed her proudly.

A look of glee passed over Ishtara's face as she elaborated on the scheme. "He's still alive, I made certain of that." She added. "And all of his most 'important' features are in perfect condition." Her voice speaking in a decidedly salacious tone.

The Mistress clapped her hands together. "Wonderful, I think I'm going to enjoy this my new little plaything." She began. "Death bores me, especially when breaking someone is so much more fulfilling and methodical."

The other female clapped her hands together and smiled. "Ohhh, you know how to get a girl so hot, is my little 'toy' here?" Ishtara asked happily.

The Mistress smiled. "Yes, he's here right now, and I think he'll be quite pleased to spend some quality to time with you."

Ishtara practically squealed with happiness at the news. "It's been too long since I got to spend time with my little Shimmur!" She exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. "I hope he's been a nice boy for you."

The Mistress smiled. "Yes, I think perhaps you should reward him." She remarked, sharing a glance with the other female. Jekt was not ignorant of their words, but respected the interaction of the two females. He chuckled to himself.

Ishtara blushed and left the room. Jekt bowed again and then stepped out as well. "My Lady, I await your next command, though I shall depart now." He replied like a propper gentleman.

Now that she was alone, she turned away and smiled. "Excellent, now that we have their lapdog in our den, they will know that we are not to be toyed with!" She exclaimed, clenching her fists. "Mark my words Matsui- there will be a reckoning, and you will suffer!" She screamed.

She grabbed her whip and swung it right at her cup of wine. The glass simply stood still for a moment, and then the upper part of the glass slid off- revealing a perfect cut. Dark red wine trickled out of the cup like blood.

She laughed madly.

**(- End of Chapter 7 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

I really liked this one; it gives me a chance to work with the villains for a while. Also, it's going to be a while before Yusuke is rescued. The Mistress and her followers have a lot of plans for him. (Smiles)

You can find the adult uncut version of the next chapter on mediaminer(dot)org and adultfanfiction(dot)net.


	8. Chapter 8: Agony and Bliss

You all may have notices that this story hasn't been updated in a while, well… this chapter existed for a while, but it was far too adult to place on The uncut (and more explicit) version is available on I can't throw off the pacing by putting something in that would be meant for the next chapter. You'll have to settle for this tamer version and view the uncut one on (or email if your working with a web filter )

Still, in the version where we don't see Hiei and Mukuro having sex, it struck me (afterwards) that she seemed almost drunk in that scene (…oh well)

Also, I don't plan on having Yusuke get rescued right away, there wouldn't be any fun in that . The Red Claw is going to take its time.

YU YU HAKUSHO: CLUB-S

Part Eight: Agony and Bliss

.o.o.o.

Ishtara made her way into the darkened room; she spotted a small figure sitting on a bed. Its outward appearance was that of a boy, about twelve or so. He was very pale-skinned with white hair and light pink eyes.

His hair was a pallor blond color and he had long fury dark brown ears sticking out on either side of his head. They were drooping somewhat. His boyish form was also graced with feral markings across his shoulders and chest, and across his cheeks and down his back.

She closed the door silently and undid the clasp around her neck, causing her leather one peace to open up the slid widen considerably- revealing more of her ample breasts. "Shimmur, it's me." She spoke, noting the color around his neck and the leash tied to it.

He looked up at her. "Mistress, is that you?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, it's me- your Ishtara." She replied, sitting down in front of him. "But we're alone; you can call me by the other name." He voice instructed in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

He blushed and looked away, covering his lower body up with the sheets. "Thank you, big Sis."

"Has my little darling been a good boy?" She asked.

He noddded. "Yes Sis."

"Good." She replied, taking his leash and pulling gently. "Come here, I want you to make me feel good, you don't have to hide 'it'." She spoke.

.o.o.o.

Jekt leaned the blade down against the spinning stone wheel. Sparks shot upward as the stone sharpened the edge of the blade. The whole time, the continuous grind of the equipment could be heard.

"The blade had to be just right, you know." He spoke to a hooded figure whose face was covered in bandages.

"Why's that?" The covered face asked in a raspy voice.

"It has to be sharp, you must never cut flesh with a dull or damaged blade." Jekt explained and held up his weapon to examine it. "The greatest precision and the best blades are essential…" He paused.

"That's what makes the difference between a butcher and a botcher." He added darkly.

The hooded figure glanced over at Yusuke, who was still unconscious. "And him, will you craft him?"

Jekt frowned. "No, my gift for agony would be wasted on a human… they're so fragile- we can only indirectly harm them through subtler torture and degradation."

"Humans never could appreciate the finer points of suffering." The unknown figure remarked. "But, I imagine the Mistress will have many things in store for him?"

Jekt smiled and looked up. "Of course, she is a task master of the art of pain and humiliation- why my imagination reels with the possibilities." He added happily.

"I hear that the Guillotine will be arriving soon."

"Yes, and when the Guillotine comes, then the party can really get started."

.o.o.o.

Ishtara lay in her bead, holding Shimmur in her arms, caressing his head.

"Sis?" He asked her. "You. . .you won't leave me will you?" He asked her without looking up at her.

She kissed one of his long ears. "Don't worry; your big sister Ishtara will always make sure you're safe." She told him as he began to drift off to sleep.

.o.o.o.

Everything was blurry for him, he couldn't make anything out. It was dark too, but he couldn't tell if it was night time or her was inside with no light.

Yusuke groaned, looking around as things finally came back into focus. "guh. . . where am I?" He asked in confusion.

"At last, the guest of honor is coming around."

Yusuke spotted a small group of people before him. A tall female in black leather with red hair was sitting down. The guy who had attacked him was leaning against the wall, behind her. And another female demon in a black dress with a feather boa around her shoulders was standing beside the sitting one.

The demon that was sitting smiled. "You are our guest, in the den of the Red Claw." She explained. "I am called the Mistress- you need not concern yourself with my real name, as you'll be too busy to think about this." She added.

She motioned to the figure behind her. "This is Jekt the Blade Master, who I believe that you've already met." She spoke. "And this is Beruka, my personal assistant."

". . .the other one?" Yusuke asked, noting that he was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists and that his shirt was gone.

"Ishtara is busy right now, but you'll soon come to know many of the people around here." She told him.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Yusuke asked. "What the hell do you think you can do to me?" He added calmly.

"What can I do to you?" She asked, standing up. She smiled. "I will show you the most exquisite pain and the most unbearable pleasure." She began.

The female walked up to him and stopped. She ran a hand down his chest. "And, after a while," She paused, running her tongue across his neck and running her hand across his groin, making him shiver. "You won't be able to tell the difference!" She exclaimed, striking him in the stomach.

Yusuke gagged on the air in his throat. "Damnit!" He swore.

She turn away from him and walked back to her seat. "You'll become addicted to it, you'll love it."

"NO!" Yusuke screamed.

The Mistress laughed. "Oh my, you're a feisty one!" She crossed her legs. "Ah-ha-ha, you're a fool- you'll never resist us- I'll break you like all the others!" She exclaimed. "You will be at my feet, begging for the ecstasy that only I can give you!"

"You're wrong!" He spat back.

She became quiet, but the smile remained. "We shall see."

.o.o.o.

Hanado walked into the laboratory and glanced down at the glass cylinders, filled with a dark murky red liquid. There were several crates of them. "Eden." He remarked. "I can't believe this is it, right here in front of me."

"Believe it, Hanado."

The human looked around. "You? Why are you contacting me now?"

"This conversation is in your mind, our words can only be heard by us." The voice replied. "I assume that you are impressed with the samples, yes?"

"Somewhat, but is scares me too." Hanado answered.

"Don't tell me that you have reservations now, after all this time?"

"I've always had reservations, but it's getting harder to keep them in the back of my mind."

"Hanado, you'd do well to quite these foolish thoughts, remember that if not for me, then none of this would be possible, and remember that I know your secret."

"How could I not remember!" He spat back.

"Good, be mindful of that in the days to come." The voice warned him and then faded away.

(- End of Chapter Eight -)


	9. Chapter 9: Suffer

Well, here is the ninth chapter of the story. I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I did writing it. This is the PG-13 version of the story, so it's got some content cut out of it. I'll be posting the uncut version on other sites.

**YU YU HAKUSHO: CLUB-S**

**Part Nine: Suffer**

**.o.o.o.**

A sharp slap to the face brought him around. Yusuke blinked several times and then focused on the person standing before him.

The familiar face of the Mistress glared at him as a gloved hand gripped his chin and tilted his head to the side for inspection. "I was starting to think you were never going to wake up." She remarked chidingly to him as she stepped back.

"Now… before we get started, I don't suppose you'd simply like to give up and agree to be my servant?" She asked in an insincere tone, crossing her arms. She was wearing her usual leather corset and long boots with zips up the sides. She had a matching choker around her neck as well.

"Screw you!" Yusuke spat with a venomous tone of voice.

The Mistress turned to the side and picked up a long black object and placed the slender tip between her supple red lips.

Another female, this on wearing a large feather boa around her neck and slinky dress with a revealing slit up on side, held out a hand and lit the cigarette on the end of the holder.

The mistress smiled once the tip sparked to life and pulled back. A few puffs on it and she turned, blowing a smoke ring at him. "Still so defiant…" she observed in a condescending tone. She then pointed a finger at him and smiled. "Good, I like a challenge!" She exclaimed.

The Mistress picked up a long, slender whip and walked over to him. "You have fire in your eyes- _mut_!" She told him, locking her gaze with his. "But I can snuff out that flame easily enough!" She added.

The tall female demon slipped behind him and it wasn't long before Yusuke felt the vicious sting of the leather against his back. It went on, striking against him several more times.

"Gaghhhh!" The young man cried out from the series of blows dealt to him. A single crimson eye narrowed as her lips curved into a smile.

"That must really hurt?" She asked. "But you may be wondering about a few things now that you've had some time to mull things over." She added, walking over to him and moving in close, so that her lips brushed against his neck and up to this ear.

"You won't be able to use your powers here… I took precautions to have you drained of your spirit energy." She added. "And without it, you're not much more then a regular human..."

She paused, brushing her sharp teeth down across the flesh of his neck. "You're really suffering now… and you're afraid." She told him in a husky tone as she ran a hand down his stomach stopping over his crotch- the same time as her fangs grazed the surface of his soft skin around his collarbone.

She rubbed him through the fabric and smiled when he bucked his hips involuntarily, grunting in frustration. "…You're not accustomed to fear, are you, Spirit Detective?"

Yusuke could feel himself going into a cold sweat as she touched him, both the caress of her hand against his maleness and biting sting of her whip. Against everything he stood for, he gasped… just managing to restrain the whimper in his throat.

The Mistress smiled, she could tell that he was hard from her touch. She had only been abusing him for a couple of days, but his body relented to her gently touches.

She would become his source of agony. She would be his tormentor, inflicting terrible pain and humiliation upon him. Yet, at the same time, she would become his sole source of pleasure amidst it all. His mind rebelled, but his body caved into her, accepting her touch as both pain and comfort.

His pleasure was entangled in the shame he felt. The maddening notion that he was being aroused and abused at the same time sent chills of fear throughout his body. Yusuke looked to the side and narrowed his eyes. "

"I can harm you to my heart's content, but I can give you release, would you like that?" She asked teasingly as she caressed the bulge through the fabric of his pants.

She smiled, leaning against him- her leather clad breasts pushing against the battered bare surface of his back. "Surrender to me, my pet, show me your true self." She whispered into his ear.

"This is the release your body begs me for; this is the unspoken truth that all living things know." She added.

"NO!!!" Yusuke screamed at her, his voice ragged and uneven from the blissful torture.

She sighed and stepped back. "Such a waste, but I'll have you in the end." She remarked, stepping away from him.

"I'll take great pleasure from watching that defiant mask of your melt away." She added and walked over to the other female demon that had been there watching the whole time with a voyeuristic smile on her face.

She stopped before the other female. "Beruka, send someone to let him down- I want him well rested for tomorrow."

The female demon nodded nervously. "Y-Yes my lady."

The Mistress noted her flushed face. "…don't tell me you were aroused by that my dear?" She asked in uncharacteristically soft tone. "You wanted to touch yourself- didn't you?"

Beruka nodded. "Yes, my lady." She answered, looking down.

The other female smiled. "Such honesty… it must be hard to only watch all the time? I'll make you feel better." She added.

**.o.o.o.**

"You're telling me you found him like this?"

"Yes sir, he was dead in his cell this mourning."

"Do you have any idea how he died?"

"Not yet my lord, but Toshiro may know… he found him this morning."

Koenma looked away from the Ogre and at the agent in question. Toshiro walked up to him and nodded.

"My lord?" Toshiro asked courteously.

"You say you found him dead?" Koenma asked coolly, standing before him in his adult form.

He nodded. "I came by to interrogate him before I departed, and found him dead… I think he may have committed ritual suicide somehow."

Koenma looked back at the demon's body. "And no one else was with you at the time?" He asked, receiving a nod in reply. "This really is unfortunate- he was our only possible lead on this case."

"Lord Koenma!!!"

The two of them turned around and Jeorge burst into the room. The blue Ogre tried to catch his breath. "Sir… it's Councilman Halcon…"

"Calm down!" Koenma snapped. "What about him?"

"En rout back here, his carriage was destroyed… he's dead sir."

**.o.o.o.**

Matsui set the cup of tea down as his eyes widened at the news just sent to him. The servant stood before him gravely.

"Saint John Halcon was killed?" The question came, as if to confirm the inevitable reality of the statement.

The servant nodded. "His carriage was heading back here from his furlough when it suddenly exploded."

Matsui looked to the side. "…Terrorism?" He mused. "They're much bolder then I would have guessed…" He muttered to himself. "Such terrible times we live in these days…"

**.o.o.o.**

There was a slight rustle as the figure stepped up to the large metal door of the club. A hatch on the door slid open and then closed and the doors swung open.

A male demon in a headset watched her from the balcony he elevated stage he was on, surrounded by banks of equipment that controlled the volume of the music and the level of lighting and air circulation.

"Mistress, forgiving me for disturbing you right now- but I think 'The Guillotine' has arrived." He spoke.

"Thank you DJ, I'll be there to greet our guest personally in a few minutes…" She replied calmly.

**.o.o.o.**

The Mistress smiled to herself as she held Beruka in her arms- the shorter female panted, enjoying the pleasant afterglow of their session.

The taller female carefully slipped out of bed and set her down. "Now rest, my puppet, I have matters to attend to." She instructed her before getting dressed.

**.o.o.o.**

Yusuke groaned, he was coming around, but the haze only gave way to darkness. Wherever he was now, he couldn't see anything.

But he felt a soft caress on his cheek. "Quiet, you must rest now…" A gentle feminine voice told him.

"Who are you?" He asked painfully.

"This is all in your mind, I'm reaching out to you as a projection." The voice said. "You need only think the words and I will hear them."

'…who are you?'

"I'm not yet ready to reveal myself to you, it's too risky… I have to know more about you and what your intentions are."

'I'm investigating the attempted assassination of Shiotori Matsui…'

"You, you really don't know the truth then, do you?"

'What are you talking about?'

"That man who you are trying to protect- he's not who you think he is."

Yusuke smiled weekly. 'Sure… from what I've seen- no is exactly who they appear to be.'

"No… this is different… you don't know the truth about him- know one from your world does… except for Matsui himself."

Yusuke was silent.

"You're pawn in a much larger event… what's going on is bigger than any single one of us."

'I've heard that same old song and dance before- Koenma and his old man have been jerking me around for years. I'm just a guy doing my job." Yusuke paused. 'No… actually I'm an asshole for getting myself in this mess.'

'You're a victim too, like all of us… the repercussions of his actions have effected many… including myself.'

'What are you trying to tell me?' Yusuke groaned inwardly.

The door slid open and Yusuke flinched and narrowed his eyes as light invaded the room. He looked up and saw a slender female demon (in leather leggings and gloves and corset similar to the Mistress) looking down at him.

Her face was covered by s strange leather mask that was bound up in an intricate system of snaps and buckles. Her lower half of her face was visible, along with her nose. Her right eye was concealed by the mask while her left eye- a brilliant violet- glared down at him.

"That man is the devil!"

**(- End of Chapter 9 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Wow, that had a lot of intrigue in it. I really like how this story is going. This version had a scene taken out of it (guess, heh) and another scene was toned down as well. Let me know what you all think.

-Bojack727


	10. Chapter 10: Terrible Truths

YU YU HAKUSHO: CLUB-S

Part Ten: Terrible Truths

.o.o.o.

_It felt like falling. That was the sensation he felt the day she walked away… Perhaps it really was for the best… But that didn't make it any better for him and it killed him to think that after all the years they had been together, that it ended so quickly._

_Too quickly for him… He'd made a promise once, when they were younger. Back then, he always thought they'd be together. But then it ended and reality set it. He'd become so accustomed to her being at his side that he wasn't sure what to do without her._

_Of course, given his current situation, he had more important things to worry about at the moment. Not the least of which being the sadistic demoness that was torturing him. Or the fact that if he failed in this mission, then things would really get bad in all the three worlds._

_Yet fate had brought him a revelation and the appearance of the strange masked woman before him was harbinger of a piece of information that would ultimately prove both vital and fatal at the same time._

.o.o.o.

"That man is the devil."

That was what she has told him and he could do little more then simply lay there and take in the new information. A single red eye looked down at him through the opening in the strange leather mask. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"My sister doesn't know that I'm here." She told him as she held up one of her gloved hands and formed a glowing orb in her hand as she whispered something softly. "But I have to tell you the truth- there are things that you have to understand." She added as she released the floating point of light- letting it levitate upwards- and leaned forward to help him up into a sitting position.

Yusuke hissed as her hand touched a sore spot on his side as she moved him. She paused and noticed the marks and bruises on his back sides. "She hurt you? I'm sorry about that." She spoke as she looked into his eyes.

"W-why are you talking to me, let alone helping me?" He asked, his words coming forth amidst grunts of pain.

She joined him on the floor and rested her hands in her lap. "Because we're all victims of the same person." She began. "The man you know as 'Shiotori Matsui' is not who you think he is… he hides behind a mask of benevolence and humanitarianism… but that is just a deception."

Yusuke groaned, but maintained eye-contact with her. "I don't understand… what do you mean?" He asked while holding his side. "…Explain."

She nodded. "Everything about him is a lie- his entire life and career is built on lies and deception." She told him. "Matsui came to our world with an agenda- it was a plan that would change the way our world works… and it was something he could do effortlessly under the noses of the Three Lords."

"What?!" Yusuke exclaimed, but lowered his tone when she glared at him. "What do you mean, how could he manipulate Demon World without Mukuro and Yomi… or even Raizen from knowing?" He asked her.

"His ambitions were simple by comparison to what you must have come to expect…" Verina told him. "There were a lot of low-level demons all over the realm… and the local Regents were tired of the clan violence." She explained. "Matsui worked out a scheme with the local lords to put the lesser demons to use- in various ways."

.o.o.o.

"Explain to me again how we're going to just waltz into the makai and not get noticed?" Kuwabara asked in bewilderment as he stood next to a closed door with a sign that read 'Wardrobe' on it.

"It's all rather simple really," Botan's voice replied from behind the door while the sound of rustling fabric could be heard. "We're going undercover… in 'cognito' you might say." A chipper voice told the tall young man.

Kuwabara shook his head. "Yeah, but our power levels would set them off like the smell of old garbage." He replied. "Kurama is an A-Class demon and you said that Spirit Word lists me as on the same level as an A-Class too."

There were a few more muffled sounds and then a click from the other side, signaling that the door was unlocked. "We've got that covered." Came the answer as the door swung open and Botan appeared…

.o.o.o.

The word was close to escaping his lips as he listened to the demoness talking to him. The unspoken word sickened him as he thought about it and how it would change things. The sickening word…

"…Slavery." She told him in a chilling tone. "He found a use for all of them… all of us." She added as she looked at Yusuke

"The ones with some brains were used as bodyguards and some were sold into bondage… like us." She added darkly.

"What are you saying?" Yusuke asked. His voice radiating unease and panic in his mind as he sat there, battered and silent.

"Demons like us… when we're pretty and humanoid… there's only really one thing they want to use us for…" Verina told him. "My sister and I were sold as sex slaves to a local lord of this region." She told him.

"Oh god…" Yusuke thought as his stomach churned. Tears stung his eyes as he listened.

"We were young… I was barely a teen… when," She paused and reached up to her mask and began working with the snaps and buttons on it. "When that thing raped me… we were just objects to them…" She explained in a quavering tone of voice as she continued loosening the ties on her mask while he looked at her.

"We were used and tossed aside so often… like objects, but it was worse then that." She paused for a moment. "They did things to us to break our spirits and make sure that we never forgot that we were just objects for them do with as they pleased. We were beaten and scarred."

Yusuke gulped as he mulled over what she said. "Your sister's eye… your old owner did that to her?" He asked as his hands trembled uncontrollably.

She nodded. "A quick swipe of a sharp blade and her eye was destroyed… she was mutilated because she kept resisting." The demoness told him softly. "I'd been broken long before that…" She became quiet as she finished undoing the ties on her mask and reached up, gripping the sides of it.

Yusuke gasped as she peeled the mask off and looked down at him. A chill went down his spine as he looked at her. The left eye was a blank murky color and the skin around it was heavily scarred- rough, blistered flesh covered the face around her left eye and up her forehead and down her left cheek. The skin was scorched and scoured by lines of scar tissue across the damaged area. The rest of the face was fair with soft skin and her right eye was a brilliant blue color.

He looked at her in utter silence. He didn't feel disgust or revulsions, or pity. He felt a great sadness within as he looked up at her. "Why?" He asked.

She smiled bitterly, her good eye watering slightly as she started to speak. "Because you don't have to look at someone's face to be able to fuck them- they destroyed my face to make sure that I never forgot that I was just a piece of meat to them." She finished. She leaned down, towards him and brushed her lips against his.

He flinched at the contact and she looked at him. "Don't be scared- I won't hurt you… I just," She paused. "I just want to feel something… please?" She told him softly and brought her lips back to his.

This time, Yusuke didn't resist. He felt his muscles relax as they kissed- savoring the feeling of her soft lips against his. "You've been wounded too, I can feel it." She said in a soft tone. "But the pain doesn't have to be so bad…" She told him soothingly as she snaked an arm behind him and held him against her body.

His eyes were shut, but he found the words he was looking for. "I don't know what to do…" He said, trying to keep himself composed as he spoke. "…Everything you've told me- so much suffering… so much darkness." He mumbled. "Oh god… I'm scared." He told her.

Verina ran a hand down his back, trying to calm him. "I know it's hard for you to accept, but in the end- things will be better." She told him. "…Somehow, I won't let anything else happen to you." She told him comfortingly. "It'll be over soon and the pain can end then…"

He exhaled as he rested against, his head nestled on her shoulder. "I don't understand; why are you doing this for me- why are you helping me?" He asked in a strained tone.

She moved her hand across his back, feeling the wounds that the whip had inflicted on him. The streaks of seared skin contrasted with his normal flesh. She nodded, listening to his question. "Because, Yusuke," She paused. "When I suffer, it's not so bad when I have someone beside me… someone like you." She told him. She repositioned him so that their eyes met.

Yusuke leaned forward, straining to touch his lips to hers. She held him, accepting the gesture and parting her lips for him.

.o.o.o.

Matsui looked out onto spirit world from the balcony of the castle. "Of all the times, they picked this moment to come after me." He remarked. "Filthy animals! How can they understand the magnitude of what I'm trying to do?" He asked himself. He rubbed his temples with his hands and turned around to face back into his chambers.

"I've worked to hard to have everything fall apart- can't they see it?" He murmured as he walked back inside. He stood silently in the dark room, rigid and motionless. "No!" He screamed. "No matter what it takes, I will see this through- I'll make them all see that I'm the only one who can save this world from chaos while they clamor at the very gates, hungry for my blood." He rambled as he walked over to a large chair and plopped down into it.

There was a knock at the door. Slowly, he looked over and called out. The door swung open and an attendant walked into the room. "Sir, please excuse the intrusion, but I thought you would like to know that Toshiro is now in the Makai."

Matsui nodded, smiling as he looked into the darkness while the other apparition stood off to the side. "Excellent…" He spoke. "Soon, I'll be rid of these meddling little pests once and for all." He continued. "Once I'm rid of this 'Red Claw', then I can at last go forth and carry out the role that I was destined for." He finished, motioning to the attendant. "You may leave now- keep me informed of any new developments."

"Yes, of course my lord." He answered and bowed, before turning around and leaving the room, leaving Matsui alone once again.

.o.o.o.

Koenma looked at the information scrolling down the computer screen and occasionally made 'hmm' noise as he read over it. He clicked on the mouse button and made the display move downward, showing more information. The information referenced a wide range of topics, every once and a while, he perked up a bit at a certain bit of info.

"Come on…" He muttered softly, leering at the screen with squinted eyes. He then leaned back in his giant chair and crossed his arms. He was currently in his grown-up form; he'd been spending most of his time like that now…

"Why is it that there are so many secrets?" He asked to no one in particular. "So much at stake and I can't bring anything up on it…" He mused. He then reached over and pressed a button on the com-system. "Contact one of my researchers- tell him I need any information on a psychotropic drug called 'Eden'." He finished.

The voice on the other end replied in understanding and informed the young emperor that the subject would be looked into. Koenma nodded. "Right, let me know when you find out anything." He finished, and then turned the com-system back off and turned the large chair around so that it's back faced the door.

"Why now, of all times?" He mused. "Not only is the future successor to the head of the council in danger, but now I have to contend with St. John assassination and on top of that…" He paused, rubbing his temples. "My operatives can't do anything about this mystery drug that's trickling out onto the human market." He added. "A mess to be sure…"

.o.o.o.

Matsui stepped into the busy hall, straitening out his collar and stepped forward. He began moving, when there was a commotion and he heard someone call out something. He turned around in time to see a pale looking apparition with dark hair push his way past the others in the crowd. "Monster!" He cried out and pulled a knife out from his coat and advanced towards Matsui.

He stumbled back as the apparition advanced towards him, brandishing the blade in his hand. Suddenly, a spirit in a security uniform- a red one with white hair- grabbed his arm and pulled it back, trying to wrench the knife out of his hand. "Drop the fucking thing!" He called out to the attacker.

The assassin knocked him aside, only to have another person- this one was blue skinned and had green hair, and taller- grab onto him from behind. The attacker took a wild swipe at Matsui, but missed him due to the other spirit holding him back. Matsui swore as he staggered backwards from the struggle. "I have to make him pay for what he's done!"

The first uniformed agent got to his feet and rushed over to the attacker- who'd just thrown off the other one- and tackled him to the ground. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled at him. The dark-haired spirit struggled wildly and managed to partially shake the agent loose. But by this point the other had gotten to his feet and descended on him, holding him down along with the other.

"Quick, move in on him!"

A gray apparition with reddish-brown hair, dressed in a black uniform, appeared and called for others to help. He pulled out a heavy looking baton and kneeled down over him. He swiftly bashed the club across his head. "Damned animal!" He swore.

Matsui frantically stumbled backward and turned around to come fact-to-face with Koenma. He gasped in surprise and jumped back a bit. "My lord- I didn't see you coming." He added nervously.

Koenma didn't reply right away- instead, he looked over at the scene unfolding before him. "Oh don't mind me- I was just passing through…" He began. "Still, what was it that he called you?" He asked while not making eye contact. "That's right- he called you a 'monster'. I wonder why?" He added and then looked over at Matsui silently.

He straightened out his coat and glanced at Koenma. "Yes, it is strange, isn't it?" He asked. "But this sort of intrigue is to be expected as I am the target of a terrorist organization." He finished coolly.

Koenma looked back at the unconscious apparition under the restraint of numerous guards. He walked over to the attacker and kneeled down beside him and glanced down. He looked at the blade laying discarded on the ground and then back over his shoulder at Matsui. "Yes… I suppose so; we do live in uncertain time don't we…?" He added in a strange tone.

(- End of Part 10 -)

.o.o.o.

After a very long time, I finally got around to finishing this chapter. The delay is hard to explain- the thing was mostly finished, but I really didn't know how to end it. The way this chapter finished up wasn't the best in my opinion, but I just wanted to get it done and start on the next one.

-Bojack727


End file.
